I Let A Song Go Out Of My Heart
by Carmen Albarn-Lupin
Summary: Slash. Remus es Sirius, Sirius es Remus. ¿Quién será el primero en atreverse a cambiar las cosas y enfrentarse a sus problemas?
1. Addicted

Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de un fic que probablemente sea corto, pero que prometo terminar, porque Sirius y Remus son la mejor pareja del mundo (L). En otro orden de cosas, este capítulo se llama así por la cancion Addicted de Amy Winehouse, así que si quereis podeis escucharla mientras lo leeis ^^. Y sin mas dilación, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no escribo esto con fines lucrativos, blah blah blah.

**I Let A Song Go Out Of My Heart**

Capítulo #1: Addicted

Remus notaba las gotas de sudor bajándole por todas las partes de su cuerpo, hacía un buen rato que no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, o algo entre medias. Jadeaba, suspiraba, gemía, gritaba paralizado por el placer. Un placer culpable, pero el mejor placer que podía obtener. Notaba la dura pared contra la espalda, pero no le podía importar menos mientras el chico moreno le embestía duramente, una y otra vez, con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados.

Más alto que él, más corpulento, le sostenía en el aire con las piernas de Remus enredadas en su cintura. Los pantalones en los tobillos, los del castaño en alguna parte del camino. Los movimientos seguían su firme cadencia, sus caderas separadas de sus mentes, sus mentes separadas de la consciencia.

Y Remus abrió los ojos al llegar al orgasmo, y el otro chico también lo hizo, y el licántropo se perdió en unos ojos grises que a su mente aturdida le resultaron gratamente familiares, mientras su boca, que tampoco parecía pertenecer a su cuerpo esta noche, articulaba un sonido, un sonido muy doloroso.

Todo paró. Y todo empezó ahí. Se separaron, y Remus fue a buscar su ropa en aquel oscuro corredor. Una vez se hubo vestido, se dió la vuelta para despedirse de aquel chico, aquel Hufflepuff sin nombre.

-Así que solo has dejado que te follase porque me parezco a Black, ¿no?- Remus se quedó quieto, el corazón latiendole con rapidez. Había pensado que no le había oído, pero..

-Eso no es cierto.- Sabía ser frío cuando la ocasión lo requería, pero cuando Sirius era el tema de conversación, todo se iba a la mierda siempre. El Hufflepuff sonrió sin gracia.

-Mira...Sé por qué haces esto. Por qué te acuestas con el primero que encuentras. Yo también pasé por eso y...- Los ojos grises se perdieron en los recuerdos, pero en unos segundos siguió hablando.- Díselo. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Si él no siente lo mismo, lo comprenderá. Es tu amigo, ¿no?

-No es tan fácil- No sabía por qué estaba hablando de algo así con un tipo con el que las únicas palabras que había cruzado eran: "He oído que buscas marcha esta noche". Pero sabía que tenía razón, porque Sirius era su mejor amigo, y en el fondo él sabía que lo entendería, pero tenía demasiado miedo.- De todas maneras...gracias por el consejo.

Le sonrió débilmente y le apretó el hombro antes de darse la vuelta e iniciar su camino de regreso a la torre. En cuanto hubo caminado unos pasos, la desagradable sensación de culpabilidad le azotó con fuerza, y tuvo ganas de pegar a alguien. No entendía por qué se sentía así. No mantenía una relación con Sirius, pero aun así se sentía como si cada vez que se acostaba con un chico (lo cual de un tiempo a esta parte pasaba casi todas las noches) le traicionase, le clavase un puñal en la espalda.

Y se daba asco a sí mismo, pero lo tenía que hacer, porque eran los únicos momentos del día y de la noche en los que no pensaba en Sirius Black. Lo había probado a mediados del sexto curso, y ahora, en enero de 1978, ahora era una adicción. Ahora era adicto a no pensar en Sirius. Se daba arcadas. ¿Hasta aquel punto había llegado? ¿ A acostarse con cualquiera, sin saber su nombre? ¿Sin importarle nada más que entregarse a la locura durante unos minutos para olvidarse del hombre al que amaba?

Decidió no postergarlo más. Tenía que decírselo. Decirle a su mejor amigo que llevaba años enamorado de él. Porque si había gritado su nombre cuando estaba con otro chico, ¿como sabía que un día no lo gritaría en sueños, y Sirius se enteraría? Y eso sería incluso peor.

Entró en la sala común lo más sigilosamente que pudo, y estaba subiendo la escaleras hasta su cuarto cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Y no cualquier voz, La Voz:

-¿Cómo se llamaba esta vez, Remus? ¿Jacob? ¿Nathan? ¿O ni siquiera te acuerdas?

Las palabras rebotaron en su cerebro, una y otra vez. El tono malencarado y amargo de su amigo se clavó en su corazón, y Remus no se dió la vuelta al contestar:

-No me acuerdo, Sirius.- Y recordó todas las noches en las que Sirius había llegado al cuarto después de tirarse a una cualquiera, y Remus había querido morir.- ¿Pero acaso tu te acuerdas de todos los nombres de las guarras con las que te acuestas?

-Sabes de sobra que he cambiado.

Remus se dio la vuelta, y vio a Sirius, que estaba de pié al lado del sillón en el que debía de haber estado esperándole.

-Pues quizás yo he cambiado también.- Y sin querer recibir una respuesta, subió el tramo de escaleras que le quedaba y se metió en el cuarto.

Y Sirius, solo, se odió.

* * *

Lo siento, ya se que es corto, pero el siguiente será mas largo, lo prometo! Y ahora a mendigar reviews...porfii..__ xDDD


	2. Bittersweet Bundle Of Misery

Segundo capítulo, esta vez centrado en Sirius y en sus pensamientos. Un poco emo y tal, lo siento T__T xDDD Llamado Bittersweet Bundle Of Misery por una canción del grande y friki Graham Coxon (L) Dicho esto, a disfrutar!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y eso.

**I Let A Song Go Out Of My Heart**

Capítulo #2: Bittersweet Bundle Of Misery

Sirius se sentó en la butaca, derrotado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En qué momento sus papeles se habían invertido, y era él el que esperaba la llegada de Remus de sus revolcones nocturnos? Cerró los ojos y pensó en ello. Pensó en el punto en el que estaban desde principio de curso, y del que quería salir lo antes posible. Pero no sabía que podía hacer.

Ya no era el mismo que antes, ahora todo había cambiado. En la atmósfera agitada por los constantes rumores de guerra, solo podía pensar en una cosa. Y esa cosa le ocupaba todo el tiempo, todos los días, y no se sentía con ganas de vivir como antes, como un inconsciente. Porque estaba muy bien vivir en casa de los Potter, sin la mirada de la bruja de su madre en la nuca constantemente y sin las alusiones a la superioridad de la sangre limpia de su hermano Regulus; pero sentía que el tiempo corría en su contra, y tenía que enfrentarse al mundo real, a sus sentimientos, a su vida.

Retrocedió mentalmente al segundo exacto en el que todo había cambiado. Fue el primer día de curso, en el tren, al ver a Remus. Había oído cosas. Ningún lugar era seguro en aquel tiempo en el que constantemente magos y brujas hijos de muggles eran asesinados por aquella banda de fanáticos que cada vez se hacía mas grande y tomaba más poder.

Y cuando había visto a Remus, su corazón se había parado. Porque sabía que él corría el doble de peligro, por ser hijo de una muggle y además hombre lobo. Y había entendido que no podría vivir sin él. Lo había abrazado con fuerza y mirado a los ojos. El castaño había apartado la mirada, turbado, y Sirius se había quedado parado, notando como algo hacía click en su cerebro. Algo que probablemente llevaba años en aquel mismo sitio, pero que hasta ese momento no había salido a la luz. Porque el pensar en que la vida de su amigo corría peligro le escocía profundamente, hacía que su corazón se retorciese de dolor, y se dio cuenta de que perder a Remus sería mucho peor que perder a cualquier otra persona, incluso a James, su hermano.

Mientras se sentaba al lado de la ventana del compartimento que estaba lleno de las risas y los abrazos de los amigos que se reencontraban, supo que quería a Remus más que a cualquier otra cosa, y de una forma muy distinta a la que hasta el momento creía quererle.

Y esta fue la verdad que le hizo volver al mundo real, al mundo en el que sus amigos corrían peligro pero en el que ya había encontrado alguien al que entregarle su corazón, si hubiese sabido como hacerlo.

Volvió al presente e intentó concentrarse en encontrar la manera adecuada para decírselo. Pero claro, no era tan fácil. Por supuesto que no era tan fácil, cuando parecía que a Remus solo le importaba tirarse a cualquiera, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora. Sabía perfectamente que Remus no era así en realidad, pero no acertaba a entender que era lo que le había hecho cambiar de forma tan drástica. Un día era el Remus callado y tímido de siempre, al día siguiente se había convertido...en él, en Sirius. Y eso le daba escalofríos, porque no quería ser lo que todas las chicas eran para él mismo, tan solo un polvo más.

Se quedó mirando las llamas un buen rato más. Ya era tarde, pero no podía dormir. No cuando por su cabeza no paraban de sonar las palabras de Remus: "Pues quizás yo he cambiado también."

¿Y si era eso lo que les quedaba? ¿Reproches, discusiones, indiferencia mutua?

Pero se negaba a aceptar que eso fuese el fin, que todo sería así para siempre. No. Tenía que arreglarlo. Necesitaba arreglarlo. Lo necesitaba con todo su ser. Volver a tener a Remus a su lado, y decirle lo que sentía por él. Y protegerlo. Protegerlo de los asquerosos mortífagos que se escondían por todas partes, esperando al mejor momento para reclamar algo que solo ellos comprendían.

Se levantó del sillón e inició el ascenso a su cuarto. En la oscuridad alcanzó su cama y se sentó en ella. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Remus en la cama de al lado, que dormía plácidamente. Y en ese instante la distancia que los separaba se hizo más que notoria, mientras Sirius deseaba tumbarse en aquella cama, sin preocupaciones, y sintiendo la respiración del licántropo a su lado para siempre.

Suspiró y se tumbó, y sin quitarse la ropa se quedó dormido.

Después de una noche agitada entre sueños extraños, cuando Sirius se levantó ya no quedaba nadie en la habitación. Bostezó y se pasó la mano por el indomable pelo. Miró el reloj de su mesilla, quedaba media hora para las clases, así que se metió en la ducha como una exhalación y rezó para no llegar tarde y quedarse castigado de nuevo.

Cuando llegó la última clase aun no sabía que hacer. Remus no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, e iba con Lily de un lado a otro, sin darle oportunidad de hablar con él. Sirius ya no sabía como acercarse a él, ni lo intentaba, pues cada vez que lo hacía recibía una mirada de odio injustificada de Lily y la nuca de Remus como única respuesta a sus incesantes intentos de contacto visual con el licántropo.

Al llegar la noche estaba mentalmente agotado después de pasarse todo el día estrujándose el cerebro y dándose asco a si mismo por no tener el valor suficiente para decirle a su amigo lo que sentía. Sabía que esa era la única solución, porque si solo le decía que lo sentía por haberle espetado portarse así y seguían como amigos, él iba a seguir sufriendo por las escapadas nocturnas de Remus y lo pagaría con él.

Y entonces sucedió lo inesperado.

La Sala Común estaba abarrotada aquel frío día de invierno, pero Sirius supo ubicar perfectamente a Remus en cuanto este entró por la puerta de la mano de otro chico. De otro chico que no era Sirius. Lo reconoció como un chico de sexto, la verdad que bastante guapo. De hecho, bastante parecido a él mismo. Y llevaba a Remus de la mano. No podía dejar de fijarse en sus dos manos juntas, apretadas, el rostro sonrojado del licántropo detrás de la bufanda y la sonrisa triunfante de aquel otro chico.

Se levantó bruscamente de la butaca donde estaba sentado, la misma en la que había estado sentado el día anterior, pero como todo estaba lleno nadie se dio cuenta de sus movimientos mientras sentía la sangre hervir de furia en su interior y apretaba los puños tan intensamente que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Sus dientes chocaban bajo la presión de su mandíbula, y en ese instante Remus le miró y aun a esa distancia, Sirius supo leer sus ojos. Y lo que leyó le rompió el corazón en mas pedazos de los que habría podido nunca imaginar.

¿Desde cuando Remus le temía de esa manera?

* * *

Reviewws? :)


	3. Turn The Page

...y que le den por donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. Hoy, The Streets.

**I Let A Song Go Out Of My Heart**

Capítulo #3: Turn The Page

Remus se arrepintió enseguida. Desde el principio sabía que estaba mal, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Vio como Sirius se levantaba bruscamente del sillón a su entrada, y aunque estaba en la otra punta de la abarrotada sala, tuvo miedo. Porque sus ojos estallaban de furia. Porque podía imaginar las uñas clavándose contra la carne, con fuerza y dolor. Porque era Sirius, y Sirius era así.

Miró al chico a su lado, que sonreía ingenuamente. Cuando volvió la cabeza de nuevo, retrocedió un par de pasos. Sirius corría por entre la gente y antes de que se diese cuenta ya había pasado a su lado sin siquiera mirarle y salía por el retrato.

Remus se quedó en blanco, y miró interrogante al otro chico. Él le negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no debía ir con él, pero Remus soltó su mano y sin mirar atrás siguió los pasos del moreno.

Tras atravesar la entrada de la Sala Común, recorrió el pasillo buscando a su amigo, pero no lo encontró. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se odió por haber urdido ese plan tan estúpido. Intentó escuchar el ruido de los pasos de Sirius, pero no oyó nada, así que decidió buscarlo en uno de sus sitios preferidos para relajarse: la Sala de los Menesteres.

Al llegar al séptimo piso y colocándose en frente del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, se paró un momento. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza, y sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar cambiaría su vida por completo.

Hizo de tripas corazón y tras el tercer recorrido al pasillo, la puerta apareció y Remus agarró el picaporte con una mano temblorosa. Los ojos cerrados mientras lo giraba.

Por fin abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Allí había un sofá y una cama y una chimenea y también estaba Sirius. Estaba en la ventana, el humo de un cigarrillo envolviéndole en aquella noche de invierno. Se había dado cuenta de que Remus había entrado, pero no se movió.

Remus se quedó por un momento en el umbral. Inspiró profundamente y caminó hacia donde estaba su amigo. Antes de llegar, Sirius dijo, con resentimiento en su grave voz:

-¿Por qué no estás con tu querido novio?

-No es mi novio, Sirius.

-Pues no lo parecía por la forma en la que te miraba, y te...te tocaba...-Sirius se había dado la vuelta y miraba con furia al licántropo, mientras pisaba el cigarro contra el suelo de piedra.-Tú te mereces algo más que ese...

-¿Y a quién me merezco yo, Sirius?- Remus tenia miedo. No el mismo tipo de miedo que había tenido al ver a Sirius en la Sala Común, sino miedo a perderlo para siempre. Aun así decidió que tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto, pese a las consecuencias.-¿A ti?

En el rostro de Sirius, los ojos de aquel niño al que descubren mintiendo y tiene que decir la verdad, y todo parece iluminarse un poco para Remus.

Pero Sirius no responde a la evidencia y en su lugar pregunta:

-¿Tú...le quieres?- La furia se había ido. Y ahora la sorpresa daba paso a la inseguridad.

-No.- De repente algo hizo click en el cerebro del Prefecto y con voz fría continuó:- De todas maneras, no es asunto tuyo.

Sirius se adelantó y Remus hizo lo contrario hasta chocar contra la pared a sus espaldas.

-Si que es asunto mio, Remus.

Sirius ya estaba tan cerca que su aliento chocaba contra el rostro del licántropo.

-No lo es, yo no soy nada tuyo.- Remus cerró los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se deshizo de aquella máscara de frivolidad que le había acompañado para olvidarse de Sirius, y suspiró cuando el animago le agarró las muñecas contra la pared, a ambos lados de su cara.

-Si que lo eres, Lunático...-Remus abrió los ojos y supo que no tenía nada que temer, ya no.- Eres mi...mi...- Se miraron a los ojos, y todo se perdió cuando Sirius acabó su frase:- Eres mio.

El espacio se acabó y los dos se unieron. Pero eran muchas las dudas y los resentimientos, y aunque el amor pareció llenarlo todo por unos instantes, las mentes de unos enamorados que habían estado solos durante demasiado tiempo tomaron el control.

¿Por qué te comportabas como yo? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo? Quería olvidarme de ti. Temía perderte para siempre.

Se dieron cuenta de los errores cometidos y lamentaron todo el tiempo perdido. Pero las heridas ya estaban hechas, y aunque el amor seguía intacto, ambos tenían miedo.

Sirius se alejó y dejó libre a Remus, que intentó mirarle lo menos posible. Y no se miraron hasta que la voz de Sirius resonó contra los muros de piedra:

-Te quiero.

La cabeza de Remus reaccionó rapidamente y las miradas se encontraron.

-Lo siento por haberme comportado así, ya no sabía que hacer para olvidarme de ti por un rato.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, la culpabilidad acechándole a él también.

-Tranquilo, Rems. Si yo me hubiese dado cuenta antes y hubiese tenido el valor para decírtelo, todo habría sido mucho más fácil.

Entonces todo cambió ante los ojos de Sirius. Remus dejó de ser el Remus de aquellos últimos meses y volvió a ser el de antes, el Remus del que él se había enamorado tiempo atrás.

Y Sirius recibió a ese Remus gustoso entre sus brazos. La sonrisa en su cara y la sonrisa contra su hombro y todo pareció perfecto.

* * *

&...c'est fini!


End file.
